transcendenceefandomcom-20200216-history
TWDE
Those Who Don't Exist 'The Council' King The mysterious and charismatic leader of Those Who Don't Exist, of which almost nothing is known. What is known, is that he is the leader of the organization and wears a head-enveloping leather mask with a symbol of a King from a playing card on it. His cloak is a majestic ornate purple, emblazoned with many strange symbols, the edges of the cloak and the strings are gold trimmed, like the rest of the Council's. He rarely speaks to anyone outside of his inner circle. However, everything he says carries great importance. Queen A woman who is estimated to be in her mid-thirties, she is the enigmatic second-in-command of Those Who Don't Exist. Like the other Council members, she wears a leather mask that she never takes off. She is willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning, willing to trade the lives of her soldiers for the greater good. She believes herself to be a master strategist, and this is not very far from the truth. She does not like strangers and is hostile to those who have yet to gain her trust. Like her name, her mask bears the symbol of a Queen from a playing card. Ace A silent man who moves without noise and rarely speaks unless absolutely necessary, he is the third highest ranked member of the Council and King's closest advisor. He always carries a sniper rifle with him and he is said to have never missed a shot. Because of this and his stealthy behaviour, he often carries out assassination missions for King. His mask bears the symbol of an Ace from a playing card. Jack A man who is rumoured to be in his twenties, he is apart of the Council, the mysterious group that oversees Those Who Don't Exist's operations. He is a friendly and talkative man, something that sets him apart from his fellow Council members. He is often used as King's voice, giving his orders and leading his most important of missions. Because of his honest and cheerful nature, he is well liked by the soldiers who serve under him. His mask bears the symbol of a Jack from a playing card. Deuce A gigantic man who stands over eight feet tall and is heavily muscled. Deuce is apart of the Council, the mysterious group that oversees Those Who Don't Exist's operations. His stature makes him an imposing figure and King uses this to his advantage, often having him back up any order he may give, especially if the soldiers complain. He trains and oversees the Eight's, a group of soldiers whose sole responsibility is to guard the Council's lives. His mask bears the symbol of a 2 from a playing card. Joker A energetic man who always has a plan up his sleeve, he is apart of the Council, the mysterious group that oversees Those Who Don't Exist's operations. He, like his namesake, is a very joking man who rarely takes anything seriously, even battle orders. He is rather impulsive and sometimes does not consider the long term consequences of his actions. However, despite his seemingly ineptitude, he is a very intelligent person and has an unparalleled ability to configure traps and weapons. His mask bears the symbol of a Joker from a playing card. Ten A seemingly young woman, is apart of the Council, the mysterious group that oversees Those Who Don't Exist's operations. She is the newest and youngest member of the Council. Ten is a brash and hot-headed woman, often jumping into situations without thinking it over first. She is also impulsive and reactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, it's about what's right now. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. Because of this, and a possible hint of jealousy, Queen dislikes her and often wonders aloud why she was allowed on the Council. Her excellent explosive skills, however, prove her worth. Her mask bears the symbol of a 10 from a playing card. 'Nine's' Nine's are the highest ranking, non-Council, members of Those Who Don't Exist. They are the most trusted and capable of all the organizations agents and such are given the hardest and most dangerous tasks. Haven Nightshade A tall, wiry man with light brown hair that he keeps in a comb-over, he is one of the longest tenured Nine's and a possible Council member, should a spot open. Despite this high ranking, he is cowardly and frail, often shying away from any real combat and danger, instead preferring to operate from the safety of The Tower. He is an expert with technology and claims to be able to crack any code, given the right time and resources. Marceline Strauss A woman in her early twenties, she was once a tribute in the Hunger Games, where she survived and emerged as Victor. She soon came in contact with Those Who Don't Exist after her victory and was enlisted as a secret agent against the Capitol, all the while pretending to be a drugged out loon. After Operation Mole Tunnel, she returned to The Tower along with the other sleeper agent Victors. She has large, messy dark brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. She is a very happy person and wishes to befriend everyone she cones across, as long as they're not with the Capitol. Bradley Hopper A man in his mid-twenties, he was once a District 10 tribute in the Hunger Games, where he survived and emerged as Victor. He soon came in contact with Those Who Don't Exist after his victory and was enlisted as a secret agent against the Capitol. After Operation Mole Tunnel, he returned to The Tower along with the other sleeper agent Victors. He has short brown hair and sea-green eyes. He is quite tan and has a very muscular figure, earned through hard labour in the fields of District 10. He is a loud, boisterous man who has an infectious spirit. His blunt honestly may turn some off, but those who earn his trust finds themselves with a very valuable friend. Coal Irone A man in his late twenties, he was once a District 12 tribute in the Hunger Games, where he survived and emerged as Victor. He soon came in contact with Those Who Don't Exist after his victory and was enlisted as a secret agent against the Capitol. After Operation Mole Tunnel, he returned to The Tower along with the other sleeper agent Victors. He has thick black hair and a square jaw. His skin is pale and his eyes are a gleaming sapphire. Muscles ripple through his powerful arms, arms he used to crush his final opponents skull during the Hunger Games. He is often described as being rude and arrogant, something that he is, to an extent. But he is also generous and caring towards his friends. Mark Edwards A man in his mid-twenties, he is fun loving man who is almost always cracking jokes with his friend Wade. Despite his almost stupid nature, he is actually quite talented and is one of the best soldiers. He often claims that he is "too pro for this". His best friend, Wade Munition, is also a Nine. Wade Munition A man in his mid-twenties, he is fun loving man who is almost always cracking jokes with his friend Mark. His is tall, about six-foot-six, and appears to be the strong and silent type, something that is far from the truth. He often has trouble reading instructions. His best friend, Mark Edwards, is also a Nine. Aelia Freedome A nineteen year-old girl formerly from District 0, she was rescued from the Games by a Task Force led by Jack and brought to The Tower. She has a burning desire to take down the Capitol and will stop at nothing to see them crumble. She quickly rose through the ranks, showing exceptional skill, and became a Nine in record time. 'Eight's' Eight's are the second highest non-Council ranked members of Those Who Don't Exist. Their sole responsibility is to guard the lives of the Councils members. Because of this highly important duty, they--like Nine's--are among the most trusted and capable of all the organizations agents. Agents less suited for fieldwork are often given this assignment over being a Nine. Bruno A large muscular man who rarely speaks, he is almost always seen with King, being one of his two personal guards. He is completely bald and has a long scar across the dome of his head. Rocky A large muscular man who speaks with a District 8 accent, he is almost always seen with King, being one of his two personal guards. He has dark brown hair and is always wearing a pair of sunglasses, even indoors. 'Seven's' Seven's are the highest ranked normal foot soldiers of Those Who Don't Exist. They are dependable and consistent, constantly proving that their skills on the field of battle. Richardson A man in his thirties, he is a soldier who is seen standing guard when Jac and Azalea are brought into The Tower. Mikayla A woman in her twenties, she is a soldier who is seen standing guard when Jac and Azalea are brought into The Tower. 'Six's' Six's are soldiers designed to guard the Seer and other inhabitants of the Mystic Tenements. Despite their seemingly modest ranking they are very skilled at many things, chief among them the ability to slip into the shadows and disappear. Agent 13 A mysterious figure known only by his codename, he is in charge of the Six's and the Seer's protection. Asaph A twenty year old man who is very taciturn and withdrawn. He is one of the most accomplished swordsman in the Those Who Don't Exist, earning himself the title of "First Sword". He is overly protective of his younger sister, Seraph. Seraph A young woman who dislikes social contact. She is an expert swordsman, her skill being surpassed only by King and her older brother, Asaph. Her very unpersonable nature may be the by-product of the overly protective shielding her brother gives her. The Capitol 'The Government' President Leopold Stryker A young man with nondescript looks, light brown hair and emerald green eyes, Leopold Stryker is the president of Panem, and thus, one of the most powerful men in the world. Despite this, he does not relish the formalities that are required from someone of his position, thinking them pointless. Leopold processes sharp intellect and a keen mind for strategy, being one of the most accomplished battle field technicians in all the country. What he prides himself most though, is his ability to read people as easily as he reads books. Despite his apparent extroverted personality, Leopold is some what of a loner, solemn and somber in his task of proving himself to his country. General Parlin One of the Six-God Generals, General Parlin is the leader of the group as well as President Stryker's most trusted advisor. A keen strategist, Parlin is the battlefield tactician for the General's, overseeing the complex war machine that the Capitol runs. General Crowe One of the Six-God Generals, Ominas Crowe is the sneakiest and most devious of the group. He is a thin man with straw blonde hair that just reaches past his ears. He has dull blue eyes and a rather frail appearance, despite the strength he truly possesses. Genral Crowe is in charge of the Capitol's subterfuge operations. General Kass One of the Six-God Generals, Lorde Kass is conniving and overly ambitious man. He has thick ebony black hair, strange purple eyes, and a very muscular appearance. General Kass is in charge of the Siege Operations of the Capitol. General Belisaurus One of the Six-God Generals, General Belisaurus is a straightforward and very honest man. He dislikes skirting around the issue and always prefers to just to the point. Tall, with a square chin and chocolate brown eyes, General Belisaurus makes for an imposing figure on the battlefield. He is in charge of the Capitol's Front-Line Operations. General Melendez One of the Six-God Generals, Cascade Melendez is a thoughtful and honorful woman. She shows the utmost of respect for her superiors, namely Stryker and General Parlin. She is the only woman to be a God-General. She has long, wavy black hair and a caramel complexion. She is in charge of the Capitol's Supply Operations. General Vespasian One of the Six-God Generals, General Vespasian is a stout and commanding fellow. He has short brown hair, a beard, and brown eyes. He is in charge of the Capitol's Naval and Aerial Operations.